This Love Is Ours: Reprised
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Reprised version of "This Love Is Ours". Sparks fly amongst the two Spartans. Jorge makes the sacrifice needed, leaving a very disheartened and devestated Noble Six alone with her thoughts and a promise to Jorge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Ashleigh Aishwarya here again. This is the 2****nd**** version of my previous Halo: Reach story, "This Love Is Ours". I got more inspiration and decided to do a 2****nd**** version; one that will have more Jorge/Six moments leading to their confessions for each other. But the idea that "this love will always be theirs" is still in here :) **

***Once again, like I said on my 1****st**** version of this Jorge/Six fan-fic, this is NOT to be taken seriously. It's just a simple love story, but I'm trying to follow the actual storyline & timeline as much as I can. I know that Spartans don't express their emotions and feelings and such. So I would appreciate if here would be no reviews on stuff like that. If you don't like romance, then please do not continue reading. Thank you.***

**So here it is: The reprised version of "This Love Is Ours" :) **

* * *

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "This Love Is Ours" (2****nd**** Version)**

* * *

**{~~~Winter Contingency~~~}**

**(**From Noble Six's point of view**)**

The Covenant was on Reach. Perfect. It couldn't get any worse than that. Cater was busy breaking the news to Holland. The rest of us, Kat, Emile, Jun, Jorge and I were waiting for further orders.

Jorge was still looking out for the Hungarian girl. He was still talking to her, comforting her. I mean, I didn't understand Hungarian, but I pretty much can tell, given the situation the poor girl was in.

Just then, Carter walked in. "Well, just broke the news to Holland. We're done here, Noble. We're going to head back to command. Stand by for transport."

"Yes, Sir." We said in unison.

"What about the girl?" Jorge asked.

"She's coming with us. We're gonna take her somewhere safe and secure." Carter answered.

"Alright, Sir." Jorge was satisfied with that.

Jorge had a great deal of concern for the girl. It's something I've seen before, whenever I was sent to recuse civilians. I would be concerned for the safety of the survivors too, but Jorge, Jorge was beyond that. He wanted to really make sure that she was going to be okay.

I knew exactly what Sára was going through though. I knew her pain. The Covenant, the monsters, they took my family away from me too. I wanted to tell her my story on how I had to watch them die, but God knows I can't speak Hungarian to save my own life. She would understand a few words of English, but still, it wouldn't help.

I heard Jorge speak to her after what Carter said. He was probably telling her about what the plan was. She seemed a little uncertain, but then she nodded.

Jorge then walked away from her and headed towards me. "You seemed a little concerned." He said.

"What? Oh." I was taken away from my thoughts. "Just wondering about the girl. How is she doing?"

"Sára? She'll be okay. Just needs a full psychiatric workup, like I said."

I nodded. "Okay." And I looked back at Sára.

Jorge sensed something was up with me. He titled his head slightly, trying to figure out my emotion through my helmet. "Something's bothering you, Six. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. I didn't like talking about my feelings. It's not what I'm here to do.

"You know, talking about it always makes it better." He said.

"I'm fine, Jorge. But thanks for your concern." I ended the conversation, and walked away.

Jorge stood there and watched me leave. He was certain something was wrong with me and he was going to do anything he could to make sure I confess to him about it. One thing about Jorge was that he wasn't a quitter. But in this case? I'd ask him to quit while he was ahead. There was no way he was going to get me to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "This Love Is Ours" (2****nd**** Version)**

* * *

**{~~~Nightfall~~~}**

**(**From Noble Six's point of view**)**

Jun and I were sent on a series of stealth-based encounters at night, where we had to recon Covenant Forces in the colloquially named 'Dark Zone'. We soon discovered Covenant landing zone. Kat got the visual, and told us to retreat so that we could prepare for the next day.

I was pretty banged up. We had ran into a few Militia Troopers attempting to recover smuggled UNSC weaponry at a waterfront and soon, Covenant forces were all over us. I had injured my left arm pretty badly, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I wasn't going to be all wimpy about a little injury. Hey, maybe if I had, maybe I wouldn't have had to engage in the next conversation I was about to have with Jorge.

We had sat up camp in a safe area, away from the Covenant strike zone. The Sun was going to be up in a few hours so we got all the rest we could get.

I was away from the team, sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring at the full moon that was up in the night sky. It was… beautiful. It had been a _long_ time since I could stop, look at the magnificent things around me that I overlook from time to time, and think for a bit. Well, right now in this cold night, and in the midst of a War, the only magnificent thing was the full moon. No matter what, nothing was going to tear me away from this spot. While at least for a while. I _do_ need my rest.

I took off my helmet, kept it aside and ran a hand my shoulder-lengthen chocolate-brown hair. A slight breeze was picking up and I felt it. I closed my eyes tightly and enjoyed this moment for whatever it was worth.

I heard footsteps behind me. It was obviously one of the members of Noble Team, but I didn't want to turn back and look. I didn't really care.

"Six?" A hand touched my injured left arm, and I grimaced and then pulled my arm away. Man, it really _did_ hurt more than I had expected. I turned my head to find Jorge. Why was I not surprised?

"Six?" When he called my call sign again, he was concerned. "Are you-" He saw the condition of my armoured upper left arm. "Six, you're injured!"

I looked down at it. "It's nothing, Jorge." Truth was, the pain was gnawing at me.

"Hang on. I'll get the first aid kit." I was afraid he was going to say that. "_Don't_ try to escape, Six." He said firmly.

Questions were popping up in my mind. How come Jorge was always the one being nice and engaging with me? How come he was always showing great concern for my welfare?

He returned with the first aid kit and started to heal my arm. "This might sting a bit." He warned.

And boy, did it sting. I was trying to hide the look of pain that was forming on my face.

"How did _this_ happen?" He asked.

"An Elite got the jump on me. With an Energy Sword. Guess it cut through the armour." I explained.

"This is a serious injury, Six. You should've healed yourself the moment we camped!" He chided me, but in a caring way.

"I didn't think it mattered, okay?" I argued.

"It does to me." He argued back. "We're Noble Team, Six. If one doesn't look out for themselves, then we'll look out for them instead, whether they like it or not. Because this is how we roll."

I gave a half smile. "I'll remember that."

"Good." He said. "Well, then maybe you can tell me what was up with you earlier. With Sára."

"And I told you: it's nothing. I was just concerned for her. She just…" I swallowed a lump in my throat, while memories, _bad_ memories began to flood my mind. "She had lost her father."

Jorge knew right then where this was going. "You saw your family get killed by the Covenant, didn't you, Six?"

I looked at him, with eyes that did all the talking. He simply nodded.

"I get it. We don't have to talk about it. Loosing family isn't easy." He mumbled, concentrating on my arm.

Something just made me continue. "I felt for her, you know? I knew what she was going through. I… I saw what the Covenant did to my father. My entire family. I had bad dreams almost every night. The only thing I wanted to do was to get revenge and help those we were just like me." I then realized I was exactly _expressing_ my feelings! "Sorry, I didn't mean to blabber." I apologized.

"It's okay." He said. "Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"Well… I think this was the reason why I'm a 'Lone Wolf'. After my family was killed, I had no one left. I was all alone. I guess I decided to take it upon myself to look out for myself. Making sure I'll be just fine." I explained.

"Well, you certainly went wrong somewhere, Six. Is _this_ how you look out for yourself?" He asked, seeing how ironic it was right now.

I laughed. "Yeah I know!"

He smiled, after hearing my laugh. "All done. I can't grantee the arm will be 100% before the morning."

"It'll be okay." I looked up to him. "Um… thank you."

"It's no big deal, Six. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." He smiled again.

I smiled back. "Care to join me?" I invited.

He accepted and sat next to me. "So, does that face come with a name?"

I looked at him. "Just because you fixed my arm, doesn't mean I reveal _everything_, you know."

"Aww, I thought you would." Jorge said, looking at the moon. "A pretty face like that has _got _to have a name."

Pretty face? I couldn't help but blush. "Flirt much?"

"No. Just telling the truth."

I looked away because I was actually cracking a huge grin. I didn't want Jorge to see it and win this. Win what? I have no idea.

"You'll know. In due time." I gave him the 'eyebrow-flash' look.

"Hmm. Hope that won't be too long."

"You keep hoping and I'll make sure you never learn it, Jorge." I teased.

He held up his hands. "Alright, Six. You win."

YES! I screamed inside my head. I then realized that I never joked around or laughed in a long time. Jorge was changing all of that. "I always win."

"Oh? Really?"

I nodded. "Mm-hm."

"Well, are you at poker?"

This was new to my ears. "Poker? Haven't played in a while. Why? You got a stack?"

"As a matter of fact," He brought out a stack. "I do. I have to warn you though. I'm not easy to beat."

"Really? You're _that_ good?"

"Let's play and you'll find out." He challenged.

"Oh, have mercy on the new girl, Jorge!" That was Emile. I turned to find Emile and Jun (who was still clutching on to his sniper rifle; I swear that Spartan never parts with it), a small distance away from us. "If you know what's good for you, Six, you'll back out! Like… now!"

"For once, I'm going to agree with Emile!" Jun agreed. "Six, he's going to tromp you!"

I turned back to Jorge. "You're _that_ good?"

Jorge shrugged his shoulders playfully, giving me an innocent look.

"I think I'm going to the one who tromps him, Boys!" I turned back to Jorge again. "Bring it on, big guy."

* * *

The game went on for a while. Man, he was good. Maybe I should've listened to Emile and Jun but hell no, I wasn't going to give up easily.

"Straight Flush, Jorge." I sat down my cards. "Can you beat that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well," He scratched the back of his head, uncertainty written all over, but then it disappeared. "Yeah, I can." He sat down his cards.

My jaw dropped in an instant.

"Royal Flush." He calmly said.

"Holy-" That's all I managed to say.

"I know." Jorge understood my shock. "Maybe you _should've _listened to Emile and Jun." He added. "But you play a good game, Six. I did need a challenge."

"How-?" I was still in shock.

Jorge chuckled at my facial expression. "I told you, Six: I'm pretty good at this."

"You _are_ good. I'm… very impressed." I admitted it.

"Well, I did say I'm not easy to beat. We'll have a rematch soon, Six. You can count on it." He said.

"I'd like that. And I'd like to play again. I had lots of fun." I smiled.

"What was fun about it? The game or me beating you at the game itself?" He joked.

I gently punched him in the shoulder and we both laughed. The next thing I knew, his laugh was the best thing I've heard in a long time. I liked his attitude. He was really open about his opinions. I was talking to the real Jorge-052 right now. Not the tough, heavy-weapon affiliated Spartan, but just Jorge.

And I liked what I was seeing.

* * *

We talked about lots of things; our individual Spartan careers, our family (what we could remember), how he had come to join Noble Team. Jorge was a very interesting character to talk to. As a matter of fact, he was very easy to talk to. I knew I could trust him with my words and he swore to secrecy.

"You better," I said. "Or I'll kick your ass."

"I have sworn to secrecy. Or rather, you made me."

Yeah, I kinda _made_ him. "I don't want the rest of Noble Team to know I have a so-called 'Soft Side'." I admitted.

"Your soft side shows who you really are."

"I'm not _always_ this soft, you know." I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm only like this when I talk to… people who understand. Which is… never." I confessed. "I have never in my life spoken about my feelings to anyone. Like I said, having the reputation of being a 'Lone Wolf', a soft side doesn't really go along with it." I looked at the moon again.

Jorge, however, continued to face me. "Well, I _like_ your soft side, Six. Really."

"Well, since you mentioned it, I like your soft side too." I smiled. "With Sára? You were very nice to her. And compassionate. I would've said something but I can't speak Hungarian to save my own life." I joked.

"Well, if you want, I can teach you. It's a really interesting language to learn."

"It is." I agreed. "Once this is all over, you can teach me, Jorge. I would like to learn."

"Consider it done." He smiled.

I smiled back, and then tucked my hair behind my ear. "But you know, Emile was right. You _do_ forget yourself sometimes."

"Hey. Emile is _never_ right!"

I purposely said that, hoping to see a silly expression and I did. I laughed out loud after seeing his face.

The wind picked up again, and hit us gently in our faces. For some strange reason, I couldn't stop staring into Jorge's hazel eyes. He didn't look away either. Slowly, he ran his armoured hand up my cheek, as if he were afraid to touch me. But I let him. His touch was gentle, despite the armour. I closed my eyes, enjoying the touch.

_What are you doing, Six? Stop, right now. Don't get involved in this. Don't. Stop the feelings you're getting right now. Don't let them overtake you._

It was no use. I didn't listen to my conscience. Screw it.

I touched the hand Jorge was using to touch my cheek with. I opened my eyes, and I was looking at his hypnotising eyes and smile. I took a deep breath, as my heart was beating really fast. "Jorge?"

"Shhh…" He quietened me, and got closer. "Your heart rate's up."

I gave a little smile, and with my other free hand, I placed it over his own heart. I felt the beating of it. "So is yours." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "This Love Is Ours" (2****nd**** Version)**

* * *

**{~~~Tip of the Spear~~~}**

**(**From Noble Six's point of view**) **

I woke up. My eyes just flew open. It was still dark out. I looked at the time on my watch. There was still 3 hours before we were to wake up because the UNSC had decided to execute a large counter-attack against the Covenant.

I sat my head back, and realised there were strong, yet gentle arms wrapped around me. Who else?

Jorge.

I smiled.

We had taken off our armours the night before. So Jorge and I were in black shirts and military pants. He had stolen one of the blankets from our camp site and wrapped us with it. We were leaning against a huge rock that blocked us from the rest of Noble Team.

Gee, that reminds me: I wonder if Noble Team were wondering where the both of us were?

I didn't care. I was with Jorge now. So nothing else mattered.

He was still asleep. I planted a soft kiss on his cheek and then rested my head on his massive chest again. I brought his arms closer to my waist so that they were still around me. Closing my eyes, I embraced in those loving arms of his and wished that this could last forever.

* * *

Something soft pressed themselves on my cheek. I opened my eyes to find a pair of hazel eyes staring into my brown eyes.

"Wakey wakey, Spartan."

I smiled. "Good morning, Spartan." I returned the kiss. Not on the cheek, but on his lips instead. "We've been here all night. Noble Team didn't even look for us."

He was nuzzling my hair while I was talking. "Hmm. I wonder why."

"You… think they know?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe? Who knows. If we walk in and they start to giggle, then yes. They do." He stretched his left arm out.

"But then Carter and Kat will know too. We'll have hell to pay." I added, a little… afraid.

He nodded. "Yep, we will. But I don't care. This is only about us, Six. Don't you remember what I said last night?"

I nodded, looking down at his hand while I clasped it. "I do. You said that no one and nothing can take away this love, because this love will always be ours."

"Exactly. We might get in big trouble, but it'll be worth it. Looking at you right now, Six, I'm certain it's worth it."

"It'll be worth it." I reminded myself. "Once this war is over, we can… we can be together, right?"

He kissed my hair. "Definitely."

"Promise?" My innocent eyes shined.

He looked deep into my eyes. "I promise."

I grinned broadly. "Okay. And don't _you_ remember what I said last night? I said that you can call me Krysta. I _do_ have a real name, you know."

I could see Jorge mentally slapping himself. "Right! Right… Sorry. 'Six' just kinda stuck to me."

I giggled. "You know, last night… last night was simply…" I hunted for the right word.

"Magical?"

I grinned. "That's it. _Magical._"

"It certainly was…" Jorge kissed my hair again. "Wait. Are we late? When do we need to report?" He suddenly said.

I looked at my watch again. "No. We still have about an hour and a half."

"But we still need to get ready. C'mon. Up we go."

I sighed while he unwrapped his arms around me and got up first. After he got up, he pulled me closer to him, locked his fingers between mine, and kissed me passionately.

"That was for good luck. We have some serious Covenant butt to kick." He said.

"Well then," I ran my hands up his cheeks. "Here's one in return." I kissed him this time.

He touched foreheads with me. "I love you, Crysta."

"I love you too, Jorge." I whispered.

* * *

Jorge and I headed back to the camp site and entered the tents sat up. Just our luck; Jun and Emile were already awake, and in their armours without their helmets. Jun was loading the sniper shells into his Sniper Rifle, while Emile was wiping his beloved combat knife with a piece of cloth.

"Hey, you two!" Emile greeted. "How was the game of poker last night?"

"Jorge won," I said. "Maybe I should've listened to you guys." I walked over to my armour.

"Well, we _did _warn you, Six."

"Guess I like a challenge." I answered.

"And she was a challenge." Jorge spoke. "Unlike you two."

Emile and Jun looked at each other, taken aback.

"So, Jorge, Six," Jun called out. "Anything interesting happened last night? Other than the game of poker?"

Jorge and I exchanged quick glance of nervousness because they may be on to us. "No." I answered.

"Nothing, really."

"You sure?" Emile asked.

"Yes, we're sure." Jorge replied.

Emile nodded, but I saw a sly smile on his face. "Alright." He said.

Jorge and I continued on with the full armour check.

"Jun?" Emile called out.

"Yes, Emile?"

Emile placed both hands over his heart, and spoke in a very playful, acting-to-be-romantic way. "Once this war is over, we can be together, right?"

Wait a minute… Those were my words! Jorge and I turned them in a flash, eyes widened and jaws dropped. That means…

Emile and Jun burst out laughing, after seeing our reactions. Emile held onto the Jun's shoulder for support, because he looked like he was going to _die_ laughing.

"Oh, man. Oh, you two should see the look on your faces!" Emile wiped away a tear.

"They can just look at each other, Emile. They're wearing the same reaction!" Jun continued to chuckle, as did Emile. "We tried so hard not to burst out laughing when you two walked in."

"You two lookin' so cute together as a couple and all." Emile said.

I blushed. "Oh God…"

"Relax." Emile said. "Carter and Kat don't know. Only we do."

Jorge and I exchanged looks. "Really?" I said. "So they don't know anything?"

Jun shook his head slightly. "Nope. Don't worry. We don't squeal on you. Just enjoy each other's company, okay? Pretend like we're not here."

"That's… going to be tough." Jorge said.

I giggled. "Yeah…"

Jun raised an eyebrow. "Six getting all giggly? Jorge, what did you do to wolfie here?"

We all laughed, until Carter and Kat walked in and we shut up. I know keeping this from our commanders was not going to be easy, but at the same time, I'd hate to lie to them. But Jorge was making me feel something I've never felt before, so was risking the rules going to be worth it?

Aw hell. It was. ;)

* * *

**_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_**  
**_People throw rocks at things that shine_**  
**_And life makes love look hard_**

**_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_**  
**_People throw rocks at things that shine_**  
**_But they can't take what's ours_**  
**_They can't take what's ours_**  
**_The stakes are high_**  
**_The waters rough_**  
**_But this love is ours _- Taylor Swift "Ours"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "This Love Is Ours" (2****nd**** Version)**

* * *

{~~~**Long Night of Solace**~~~}

About 2 days later, the Covenant was going to go all full force of Reach. Kat had a plan, a _crazy _one, I might add.

We were to board the Covenant corvette. My team and I defeated the crew and locked the ship. Jorge arrived in a Pelican carrying a Slipspace drive, which was taken from the UNSC _Savannah_. The plan was that the slipspace drive would be used as an improvised bomb, to be activated inside the corvette's hangar while it is close proximity of the supercarrier, _Long Night of Solace,_ in order to jump a section of the supercarrier, destroying it. However, Covenant forces soon arrived to try to destroy the slipspace drive. But we kicked their asses.

Jorge attempted to set the Slipspace drive timer, but it wasn't responding. I noticed Jorge's movements. He was hesitating. He was thinking about something.

"Damn… so it's gonna be like that." He said, and then hit the timer in frustration.

"Jorge?" I called out. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"Nope." He walked up to me. "I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity."

Man, that was bad. "And the good news?"

He sighed. "That _was_ the good news." He proceeded to taking off his helmet. He tossed it onto the floor.

I titled my head in confusion. "Jorge, what are you doing?"

"Bad news is, the timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually."

"Manually? That means-" I then realized what he was going to do.

"Yep."

"That's a one way trip!" I said.

"We all make it sooner or later." Jorge paused for a heartbeat. "Better get going, Krysta. They're gonna need you down there."

"I'm not going anywhere without you! We came on this mission together, and we're leaving together!" I argued, completely dumbfounded at his decision.

Jorge remained calm. "Krysta, in this line of duty, we all have sacrifices to make. I think this is my time now."

"But… you can't. You can't leave me like this."

"I don't have a choice, Krysta!"

"Then, I'm staying here with you!"

"No, you're not." He said. "I'm not letting you go down like this. The Team is going to need you."

I hung my head. "But… _I _need _you_."

Jorge didn't give me an answer for that. He knew what I was trying to say. "Krysta…"

"You promised me, Jorge. You promised me that we'd be together after this war ends." Tears were forming in my eyes. I tried not to break down in front of him. "How can you break it?"

"I'm not, Krysta. I don't want to break it. But duty calls." He tried to reason with me. "I have to do this. To help Reach. But I can't let you stay here either. It goes against everything I promised I wouldn't let happen to you. If doing this helps Reach, and it also assures your survival, then I'm willing to do this."

I listened patiently. I never knew how much he really cared for me. How much he really _loved _me. But the thought of Jorge doing this, the thought of me never being able to see him again, was what I hated.

"Sweetheart," He took a step closer to me. "I'm going to miss you too." He whispered. He had just read my mind.

I looked up. "I hate it when you read my mind." I mumbled.

He grinned playfully. He then proceeded to taking off my helmet for me. "I need to see you. One last time." Jorge was looking right into my teary green eyes, and a tear rolled down.

He wiped it away. "Sweetheart, please don't cry."

"Well, you're making me!" I argued. "I can't… I can't do this, Jorge. I can't leave you! Please don't make me do this!" I sobbed. "Please don't-"

I was cut off the moment Jorge ran his armoured hands up my face and kissed me hard. Without thinking, I ran my hands through his hair. That kiss was making me forget about the current situation. Jorge pulled back, a really short distance away from my lips, before kissing me again. I was enjoying this. And so was he.

He pulled back. "Sorry. I had to shut you up."

"And I like your method." I couldn't help but say.

His thumbs caressed my cheeks. I closed my eyes, enjoying the gentleness of his touch. "It's time to go, Sweetheart."

"Jorge, no." My voice started to crack, as I was trying not to cry.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." He said in a comforting voice. "Remember: The Covies have taken a lot of things from us. But the one thing that they can't take, is our love. This love will always be ours, Krysta. Remember that."

I nodded. "I will."

"Promise me you will. And that you'll take good care of yourself. And the Team."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I promise."

Jorge picked up my helmet and put it on back for me. "Make me proud… Noble Six." He removed his dog tags and clasped them in between our hands. "Keep these for me. I can't think of anyone else better I'd give them to."

I wished so freaking badly he could see my smile. "I love you, Jorge." I stared straight into his eyes.

Jorge lifted me up from the ground, and gave me the last sweet smile I would ever see. "I love you too, Krysta." Loosening his grip, he tossed me out of the hanger, and I began to fall back to Reach.

The next thing I knew, a massive slipspace rift opened near the Supercarrier's midsection. The Corvette disappeared almost immediately, and the Supercarrier severed in two as its entire midsection disappeared into the slipspace rift…

Taking Jorge along with it.

As I continued to fall back to Reach, I closed my eyes very tightly, and let the tears escape from them.

* * *

{~~~~"**Exodus**"~~~~}

When I awoke, not only with a terrible throbbing in my head, but I was looking the crashed _Long Night of Solace_, having fallen from orbit. I slowly got up, feeling a sharp pain in both my left leg and left arm. But hey, I'm strong. I can shake this off. I'll be fine.

I slowly started to remember the last seconds before I was knocked out. It's all coming back to me, but kind of fuzzy. The timer was busted… Jorge had to make a, a sacrifice… his hazel eyes…. his words…

_"I love you too, Krysta."_

"No… no! Jorge! Jorge, where are you?" I called out. Why was I even doing that? He wasn't even here. Was I hoping that all this never happened? That he was still here? "Jorge! Please!" I screamed, before dropping to my knees onto the snow, crying.

After wandering through the wilderness, I had arrived at New Alexandria. I saw that UNSC Forces were outnumbered being by the Covenant. Staring at the falling city, Jorge's dog tags were hung from my hand, as they shone brightly in the sunlight.

* * *

{~~~~"**Lone Wolfe**"~~~~}

I stood alone on a raised platform, stranded on Reach. I had destroyed an approaching Covenant cruiser, allowing the _Pillar of Autumn_ to depart into space. Phantoms start to approach my position, and I got ready for my final fate.

In the corner of my eye, she spotted an Ultra Elite, wielding a Plasma Rifle. Just in front of me, a Zealot and General appeared… with Energy Swords. They gradually advanced towards me. Damn, they were ugly.

I wasn't scared. Not even a little bit, no. If this is how it's going to be, then fine. I'll accept it, fight one hell of a good fight and go down.

I wanted Jorge to be here with me. To maybe crack a joke about the Elites, and then we proceed on to kicking ass. But no. He wasn't here. But I clearly remember what he said to me.

_"Remember: The Covies have taken a lot of things from us. But the one thing that they can't take, is our love. This love will always be ours, Krysta. Remember that."_

"Yes, Jorge… I remember." I angled my Shotgun to the direction of the Zealot's face. It roared like an animal.

"C'mon, you split-chin, ugly bastards!" I yelled. "You can't kill me! And you can't take what's ours!"

I got a sea of roars as a respond. "I'm coming, Jorge. I'm coming. I'm on my way to you right now. You just wait."

"I love you, Jorge."

* * *

**And yep, this does contain some content from the 1****st**** version.**

**This is not the end yet! Look out for the next and last chapter, which is the alternative ending to this chapter ****;) **


	5. Chapter 4: Alternative Ending

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "This Love Is Ours" (2****nd**** Version) (Alternative Ending)**

**A/N:** Jorge is still alive, as is Jun. But Carter, Kat and Emile, sadly, aren't.**  
**

* * *

{~~~**March 7****th****, 2553. 4 Days after the memorial at Mt. Kilimanjaro**~~~}

It was over. The War was finally over. I couldn't believe it. I honestly couldn't believe I was still alive to witness it. But I wished I didn't have to witness all the fallen soldiers…

And Spartans.

Carter, Kat and Emile…

God, I wished there was _something_ I could've done. Kat's death was just out of nowhere. Carter chose his own fate. And Emile… he went down fighting.

* * *

_"Where does he get off calling a demolition op Priority One-" Kat was cut off mid-sentence when a Needle Rifle round pierced her helmet from above. She fell to the floor almost immediately, but I managed to catch her before she did. I took her holstered pistol and began to shoot at the Field Marshall in the Phantom above us. The rest of Noble Team assisted me with Assault Rifles, but the Phantom flew away. I threw away the emptied pistol and dragged her body into the bunker._

* * *

_A Scarab suddenly walked down in front of Emile and me. Holy crap that thing was big!_

_"Mother... We can get past it, sir!" Emile said, walking back in hesitation._

_Carter's voice came over the COM Channel. "No you can't. Not without help." _

_"Commander, you don't have the firepower!" Emile argued._

_After noticing us, the Scarab charged its main cannon, aiming at us._

"_Oh shit!" I exclaimed._

_Carter's Pelican flew over and started shooting at it. The Scarab is distracted and stopped charging its cannon._

_"Maybe not… But I've got the mass." _

_Emile hesitated to speak, realising what Carter meant. "Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." _

_"You're on your own, Noble..." Carter sounded a little dejected. "Carter out."_

"_Carter, don't!" I called out._

_Carter rammed the Pelican into the Scarab's side as it charged its main cannon again. The Scarab's side bursted like the 4__th__ of July._

* * *

_Emile yelled in surprise as the first Zealot raised its Energy Sword, but knocked it off its feet by a shotgun blast, it fell on its back to the deck. Emile stood over the Zealot, raised his shotgun, and fired again right into the fallen Zealot's chest, killing it. "Who's next?" He yelled._

_A second Zealot jumped and impaled Emile from behind with an Energy Sword._

"_Emile! No!" I screamed._

_The Zealot pulled him off of the blade and held him by the throat._

_However, Emile was still alive. "I'm ready! How 'bout you?" _

_He pulls out his combat knife from his shoulder pauldron sheath and stabbed the Zealot in the throat. The Zealot fell as did Emile. I heard his dying breaths. _

* * *

And I had to witness all of their deaths. They were killed right in front of my eyes. I tried not to tear up during the memorial. "I wished I could've done something."

Jorge was beside me. He held my hand tightly. "You couldn't done anything, Krysta."

"Why couldn't I have done at least _something_?"

After the memorial, we were told that since the War was over, everybody was free to go back to their homeworlds. That included the Spartans. I, for one, couldn't believe it. I had wanted to stay at Reach with Jorge, since it was his homeworld. But it was going to take at least a few years to terraform the planet.

"You know," I started out, packing my stuff in a duffel bag. "Earth is such a beautiful place. Why not we stay here?"

"Here? Hmm… maybe. What about Harvest, Krysta? Your homeworld?" He suggested.

I sighed in sadness. "Too many bad memories, Jorge."

"Oh right. I'm sorry."

I gave him a fake smile. "It's okay. I thought of going back to Harvest, but I figured, if it's only filled with bad memories, then it's no point."

"I understand, Krysta. We'll stay here on Earth. It _does_ seem beautiful." He said. "You ready to leave?"

I zipped up the duffel bag. "Yeah. Let's go."

We rented a little apartment in Chicago. Chicago was a beautiful place. I was really glad we were going to stay here. But we certainly raised a lot of eyebrows on our way here. The Spartan-II programme had gone public, so we were obviously in the centre of attention.

We moved in immediately. Jorge decided to take on a job. What kind? I have no idea. Neither does he. But we'll figure something out.

On the first night we moved in, it started to rain heavily. Raindrops hit the balcony window, making a continuous tapping noise. I leaned against the wall, staring at the falling rain.

My mind kept repeating the same question in my head: What could I have done to save the rest of Noble Team? I mean, I admit that I'm a 'Lone Wolf', but Noble Team taught me what it was like to be a team member. To be part of something special. They were the closest thing to a family.

And I wished I could've done _something_. I mean, anything! But I couldn't…

I hug my head in defeated. I never felt more defeated in my life.

I heard footsteps behind me. Knowing it was Jorge, I quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face

"Hey." He called out.

"Hey." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was no use.

"Krysta?" He turned me around, and saw the tears flowing down my face again. "Sweetheart? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He questioned.

"Uuh... nothing. It's nothing." I lied, wiping away the tears, but one more rolled down.

He wiped it away for me. "Krysta, stop lying to me. What's the matter? You can tell me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Only a sob, followed by a harder cry. I buried my face in my hands. "Noble…" I managed to release the words.

"Krysta, Sweetheart…" He pulled me into a really comforting hug. "There was nothing you could've done for them."

"It's my fault!" My voice was muffled, because I was crying into his chest.

"No, Sweetheart. It's not. None of this is." He said to me. "Please don't blame yourself. It was never your fault."

I didn't say anything else. I just continued to cry into his chest, while he stroked my back and hair smoothly. My cries began to quieten down.

"Krysta, what happened… it was never your fault to begin with. Nobody could've prevented what happened to Noble Team." He tried to reason with me.

"But… they all…"

"They all knew how much you meant to them. They all knew how much of a team member you where to Noble. Remember that." He totally turned it around for me.

"I wish I could tell them… how much they meant to me. How much of a _family_ they've been to me…"

"Krysta," He wiped away another tear. "I'm definitely sure they know."

* * *

{~~~**March 10th, 2553**~~~}

I want to say that things were a lot better. I wish I could. But they weren't. Every night, Jorge held me in his arms until I would fall asleep. He would constantly say it was never my fault. I wanted to believe that, but it was hard.

However, I was really grateful for his company patience and love. I felt like I was being a little whiny kid, but Jorge was very patient with me. He talked to me gently and sweetly, showing no signs of irritation.

I loved him even more.

That night, I went over to the kitchen. He was washing the dishes (So chivalrous of him!). So I wrapped both arms around him and peered over his shoulder, with a hug smile. "Hi, handsome." I greeted.

"Beautiful." He smiled back, and resumed to his duty. Then he realized I wasn't letting him go. "I'm doing the dishes, Sweetheart."

"That can wait. I need to talk to you."

"Okay then." He wiped his hands with a rag, and turned to me. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I, uh… I just want to tell you… thank you. You've stuck with me throughout this whole issue of losing Noble Team. And you've been so patience and understanding. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to, Krysta. You know I'm always going to be here for you, right? That I'm always going to take care of you?"

I nodded. "I know…"

"Then we don't need thank yous between us." He said.

"At least let me show my appreciation." I leaned in and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much, Jorge." We touched foreheads.

He grinned. "I love you, Krysta."

I don't think I could want anything more. I have the greatest guy in the world in my arms right now. Every bad thing that's ever happen to me was slowly fading away. Jorge knew exactly what to say, and I was feeling better. It was going to be a long night, but a good one :)

* * *

**Thank you all SO much for the kind reviews! I really appreciate the time you've taken to read this :) If you have any requests on Jorge/Noble Six romance fan-fics, do let me know! :D Thank you all once again! – Ashleigh148 :)**


End file.
